


My Fair Omega

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Outside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Harry meets omega Eggsy in a coffee shop and wants him for his own ;)<br/>For the Hartwin Summer Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fair Omega

And acquisition of property nearby lead alpha businessmen Harry Hart to seek his lunch at a little coffee place on Brick Lane in the East End, from the outside Pot a called The Kettle seems like any other hundred hipster orientated cafes but after capturing the glimpse of the young Adonis behind the counter the place was like Elysium. The young man in question was busy serving another customer so Harry took the opportunity to look his fill, the boy was blonde muscular and had a sexy smirk pinned to his face, as Harry was very much mistaken that's sweet omega scent was coming from him. It made the Alpha and him want to pin the young man over the counter and clean him in front of everyone, but instead he kindly stepped forward to place his order with the gorgeous creature behind the counter.  
Harry could hardly hold the smirk at bay as he saw the boys eyes widen with a mix of surprise and lust, the omega' s reaction made the Alpha in him rumble with pride 'I will have this boy' he promised himself. "What can I get you Bruv?" As the young man in a thick East End accent "It all looks so tempting" Purred Harry never taking his eyes off the boy "is everything here on the menu?", the boy's smirk became wider "Oh yeah mate, you can have whatever you want" at the boy's words Harry could feel his cock harden as his knot swell "In that case I'll take your name and the time your shift ends" "The name is Eggsy and I get off at five, but if you meet me in the alley outback you can get off in 15 minutes" purred the omega before licking his lips enticingly, "Very well, I expect to be there in five minutes my boy" demanded Harry and his strongest alpha voice making Eggsy nearly shiver with lust.  
Harry had been waiting no more than four minutes in total when the boy appeared out of one of the fire doors lining the alleyway "I like good boys who arrive early, and good boys get a reward" purred Harry watching Eggsy preen at the alpha's compliment, the young man brazenly stood in front of Harry and grabbed the old man's swelling member through his finely tailored trousers "What can I say? I'm eager for taste of this" emphasising his remark with a delicious squeeze to the linen covered cock. Harry let his head fall back against the crumbling brick wall behind him and letting out a deep moan "In that case my boy taste away", but those words the teen nearly ripped the alpha's trousers trying to open them desperate to get the old man's cock in his mouth.  
Once the leaking shaft was free from its confines Eggsy wasted no time in taking the member into his mouth as deeply as he could, the young omega couldn't restrain the moan as the salty taste of the Alpha's juices hit his tongue.  
The teen eagerly begun laving the thick cock with his nubile tongue, tracing the tip teasingly along the prominent veins along the swollen shaft making the man above him growl and drive his fingers into the teens dirty blonde hair. Eggsy dutifully relaxed his throat allowing the older man to thrust his shaft freely and as deeply as he liked, Exie was no stranger to getting his throat fucked but there was something about this Harry made the whole experience so much hotter. Every stroke of the old man's dick down his throat made Eggsy harder and his rosy furl twitch need, he could almost imagine what the large member would feel like stretching his tight home.  
Harry could feel the boy's mewls and moans vibrating along his cock making his hips canter, he began to fuck the teen's face in ernest desperate to spend himself down the Adonis's throat. Eggsy's work roughened fingers began gently squeezing and teasing his aching balls rendering the older man speechless save for the occasional animalistic grunt or moan, all it took to send Harry over the edge was a playful swipe of the tip of Eggsy's tongue to the head of Harry's cock. 

Eggsy slid his mouth back so he could catch Harry's cum on his tongue desperate to get a taste of the alpha's seed, his mouth filled with salty liquid as Harry's cock kept pumping out more and more cum. Once he was sure there was no more to collect Eggsy began diligently removing all remains of cum until Harry gently removed the blonde from his now over sensitised cock, "Well you certainly have a talent Eggsy" panted Harry removing his hand from the Teen's soft hair allowing the younger man to get up off his knees on the hard ground.  
Once he was standing he took the teen's lips in a deep kiss, not at all put off but the taste of himself on the other's tongue. Their tongues tangled playfully with each other until a shout from door Eggsy came through broke them apart, "Are you comin' back to work or what?!" Yelled the scruffy looking man hanging out the door. Eggsy hollered back an affirmative before casting an apologetic look at Harry "Sorry that's my boss Dean, I'd better go he's a nasty tempered bastard" Harry gave the boy a reassuring smile "Then you had better go, if you are still interested in carrying on later you can ring me when you are finished and I will come and collect you" replied Harry reaching in to his pocket to get one of his business cards for Eggsy. "I don't have a phone, can't afford to keep one on the wages he pays and there's no way he'd let me use the caf's phone. I finish at five and I can meet you outside yeah?" Asked Eggsy with a hopeful look in his eyes, Harry leant forward and took the boy's soft lips in another quick kiss "Till then sweet boy" he answered before pulling away and straightening his rumpled jacket. "Till then Guv" answered Eggsy cheekily before darting for the door back to the cafe, the omega's playful antics made Harry's chest rumble in satisfaction 'One night might not be enough' he thought idly as he walked back to his car.

XoxoX  
At exactly five Harry pulled up I front of the cafe, his dick was already becoming hard from just anticipation, he also had a surprise for the gorgeous omega if things worked out this evening.  
Harry could barely control the alpha growl that slipped loose as he watched Eggsy swagger out of the cafe in a pair of barely on jeans and a skin tight tank top, he had to restrain the alpha in him from just pinning the boy to the car bonnet and just fucking him there. Harry watched as Eggsy's jaw dropped at the alpha's car "I guessed you had money Bruv, but I weren't expecting a Bently!" Let out the omega as Harry made his way around the car to let him in, the fact he had impressed the gorgeous omega made his inner alpha rumble with pride inside "I only deal with the best" he answered sauvely whilst giving the stunning omega. Harry was able to glimpse the faint blush on Eggsy's cheeks before the teen slid into the luxury car and smiled, no sooner than he got in the car did he find himself with a lapful of an impatient and horny omega. It took a great deal of restraint pushing the grinding teen back "Though tempting as it is to let you continue I'd much prefer to spread you out on my bed and take my time with you, besides anyone can walk past and see and I do not want anybody to view your gorgeous body but me" he purred, Eggsy blushed but dutifully slid of the older man's lap back in to his own seat "In that case Bruv you better yeah, 'cos if we don't get there soon I'm gonna take matters in to my own hand" panted the aroused teen. The alpha rose to the challenge and pressed his foot flat to the pedal once he started the car, he could easily pay his way out of any points on his license and he needed to have this lusty omega on his back as soon as possible.

 

XoxoX  
After what felt like an eternity Harry finally pulled in to the driveway of his Hampstead home, he gave Eggsy no time to register his surroundings as he flung the aroused omega over his shoulder and carried him to the door. Harry nearly dropped his keys as the scent of the omega's slick reached his nostrils causing his knot to swell, he fought his way through the door and still had the presenc of mind to disarm his security system before making a beeline for his bedroom.  
Once the king size four post bed was in view he all but tossed the mewling omega on its silken sheets, he wasted no time in divesting himself of his clothes whilst making sure to put on a good show for the writhing omega in front of him.  
Once completely naked he all but pounced on the teen eagerly tasting any exposed skin, he skilfully removed Eggsy's jeans and boxers in one go kissing his way down the creamy skin as he went making the beautiful omega moan and whine. The powerful alpha followed the tantalising scent of the boy's slick right up to the apex of his thighs tasting the clear liquid as it trickled down, he felt Eggsy's slender fingers sink into his hair guiding him to his sweet tender hole and Harry put up no resistance. Harry began fervently licking and nibbling at the rosy furl as it began copiously leaking Eggsy's juices, the taste of the boy was simply incredible! Eggsy thrust down to meet the the curious questing tongue as it delicately probed his soft opening, if it wasn't for his grounding grip on the alpha's hair he would be tempted to stroke his hard leaking cock to completion and deep down the omega knew that Harry wanted to make Eggsy come on his own.  
Harry's own cock felt as hard as a lead pipe and he knew he would have to take this boy soon, he gave a few more teasing swipes of his tongue to the boy's tender entrance before sliding up the teen's body.  
Eggsy's moan of disappointment soon turned to one of pleasure as the hot alpha demanded entrance to his mouth and Eggsy was powerless to resist, he had never met and alpha that could undo him like this, never met one that made him want more than one night. Hell he craved another night, would fall to his knees on the alter of dignity and BEG the older man to make him his. Eggsy was ripped from his thoughts as the alpha ripped his vest top off "You best goin' to replace that" he panted barely sensible of anything with pleasure pounding through his veins, Harry smirked at the boy "A boy as precious as you can whatever he wants" he purred making the teen shiver "Yeah? Then how about sticking that big dick in me" the lusty omega all but demanded. "Request granted" answered Harry before pressing his hard cock into the wet silken hole of Eggsy's arse, both men moaned deep and low as Harry's thick long cock slid inside Eggsy body like a glove "You are never leaving my bed dear boy" panted Harry trying to hold back and let the young omega adjust to his size. Eggsy just chuckled in response to the older man's words "Fine by me Guv, but are you going to move at all?" He replied cheekily and got a stinging slap to his left arse cheek "Careful Eggsy, it is unwise to provoke an alpha male. Be careful what you wish for." he growled before almost lay completely removing his cock before slamming back in to Eggsy's channel making the younger omega keen in pleasure.  
Eggsy's legs wrapped around Harry's waist like a vine encouraging the older man to thrust deeper and harder inside the omega's body, Harry leant forward and began marking the boy's pale neck with possessive bites and kisses making sure any other alpha would have no doubt the boy was marked and claimed.  
Both men were overwhelmed with the pleasure that swept through and knew that neither one of them would last much longer, Harry's knot had swollen and was banging against Eggsy's tender furl demanding entry "Please...In me...in me" panted Eggsy breathlessly. The gorgeous omega beneath begging for his knot was the tipping point for Harry, he slammed his knot into the boy and spilt his seed deep within Eggsy's hot channel. The feeling of being breached by the apha's knot and the feeling of being sprayed by his hot seed was enough was enough to send Eggsy to his orgasm, his hot walls gripping Harry's cock tightly determined to milk Harry of every last bit of seed. 

Soon they lay there panting waiting for Harry's knot to recede "As we're going to be joined for awhile, it seems prudent to get to know another. My name is Harry Hart, I'm 49 and I own and run an acquisitions company, and I find myself rather fervently wanting to acquire you. Your turn dear boy" Eggsy gifted him with a rather relaxed and sleepy smile before answering "Ok bruv, my real name is Gary Unwin but everyone calls me Eggsy. I'm 16, I work at that crappy cafe and would rather like to be acquired by you"  
Harry stole Eggsy mouth in a deep kiss before reaching in to his bed side cabinet to retrieve a small white box, Eggsy's jaw dropped when from inside the box Harry handed him an iPhone "On contract paid by me so I can get in touch with you and you can ring me, if you accept it you will become my exclusive lover and I will allow no other to touch, but in return I will give you everything you've ever wished for" Eggsy looked away from the phone with a perplexed expression "Does this make me Julia Roberts from 'Pretty Woman'" he asked making Harry chuckle "No my dear, it makes me your sugar daddy". 

XoxoX  
Epilogue: six months later  
Eggsy lay bare naked on the deck of Harry's yacht as they sailed around the Carribean, he reached over to grab his glass of champagne and felt his well fucked hole given a pleasant twinge and smiled 'This is the life' he thought happily. "Would you like me to rub some oil into your back?" Purred his lover's voice in his ear "I thought were steering the boat?" He asked smiling, "I anchored twenty minutes ago, now are you going to let me pamper you or am going to have to spank you for mutiny?" Answered his lover playfully "Whatever the Captain orders" he purred and allowed himself to be lulled off to sleep by his lover's skilled hands.

The end.


End file.
